


Notes On A Fridge - part 11

by ArwenLune



Series: Notes On A Fridge (On A Spaceship) [11]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Digital Art, Epistolary, Friendship, Gen, Lists, Team, crew - Freeform, crew interaction, visual storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer 1: Joss owns.<br/>Disclaimer 2: the gorgeous drawings are by <a href="http://ursulavernon.com/">Ursula Vernon</a> and used with permission.<br/>Notes: OK, so this one needs some context - there was going to be a Browncoat convention ('flanvention') in December 2006 and people were already arriving in the hotel in California when the organisers cancelled the event, to (obviously) great dismay. Then Adam Baldwin turned up in the hotel bar to have a drink with fans, the local browncoats pulled a 'browncoat backup bash' out of their hat, a whole bunch of Firefly actors turned up anyway, and a good time was had. From the other side of the world I was feeling right along with the rollarcoaster, and so did the characters.</p><p>I believe one of the attendees actually printed this Fridge Note and distributed it. Or projected it onto a wall. I can't remember, but I remember they said it was a big hit at the event :-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Notes On A Fridge - part 11

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 1: Joss owns.  
> Disclaimer 2: the gorgeous drawings are by [Ursula Vernon](http://ursulavernon.com/) and used with permission.  
> Notes: OK, so this one needs some context - there was going to be a Browncoat convention ('flanvention') in December 2006 and people were already arriving in the hotel in California when the organisers cancelled the event, to (obviously) great dismay. Then Adam Baldwin turned up in the hotel bar to have a drink with fans, the local browncoats pulled a 'browncoat backup bash' out of their hat, a whole bunch of Firefly actors turned up anyway, and a good time was had. From the other side of the world I was feeling right along with the rollarcoaster, and so did the characters.
> 
> I believe one of the attendees actually printed this Fridge Note and distributed it. Or projected it onto a wall. I can't remember, but I remember they said it was a big hit at the event :-)


End file.
